


Nocturnal Admission

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coming Out, Community: seasonofkink, M/M, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Sora finds Riku in a dream.





	Nocturnal Admission

**Author's Note:**

> For the season of kink bingo prompt "somnophilia/altered mental states."

It’s half past eight pm, but the evening never settled; sky lit like a box of melted crayons. The clouds are nonexistent this time of year, leaving no buffer between the sun and their skin. Sora leans back against the trunk of the paopu tree, fingers threaded behind his head. Riku watches the waves break against the shoreline with barely concealed self-restraint.

“I’m kidding!” Sora’s laugh is lost among the sound from the sea. “Geeze,” he says. “I know what semen is.” He crosses his arms and jabs Riku with his elbow. “Just how dumb do you think I am?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Riku’s smirk sends electricity down his spine. “So,” he says conversationally. “Does your mom know you’re gay?”

“No!” he blurts, rolling his eyes when he catches on to the joke. “How could I be gay?”

Riku shrugs his shoulders. “This is your dream.”

“Says who?” Sora wrinkles his nose and glances around the beach. The salt smells sharp as ever, and the sand feels warm and real beneath his bare feet. “Maybe you’re the one who’s gay.”

“Trust me,” Riku says, eyeing him top to bottom. Sora should feel self-conscious without his shirt on, but he doesn’t. “If it were my gay dream, you wouldn’t be wearing any clothes at all.”

Riku boxes him in without really trying but Sora remains easygoing and unfazed. He curls his fingers loosely around Riku’s arm and searches out his gaze. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sora shivers when Riku raises an eyebrow. “What do you think it’s supposed to mean?”

“Uh…” Sora shrugs, sheepish under Riku’s scrutiny. “That you’re gay?”

“No.” Riku scrubs a hand over his face and takes a deep breath. “But I do like you.”

Sora stares at their shoes on the ground; he can feel his face heating up. “Says who?”

“Me.” Riku’s voice is deep with conviction. “And you like me back.”

Sora laughs, forced and breathless, before finally looking away. The reality of the situation is almost too much to process. “No way.”

“Oh yeah?” Riku leans in close enough that their knees brush. Sora flinches when his hips stutter forward. “Then how come you’re the one cumming in your pants?”

Sora swallows hard, tongue like cotton, and his heart skips a beat. “Huh?” 

Riku curls a finger around the waistband of his shorts, pulling them away from where the fabric is fusing to Sora’s sticky belly. “Told ya.” 

Sora awakens with a start, clammy feet half twisted out of his socks. He lifts the sheet to find his underwear wet, semen drying from the heat of his skin. The impression beside him in the bed is cold, but shaped like a person. There’s sunburn on his back, but last night is still a blur. 

“Riku?” Okay, so maybe he is little gay. 

He peers around the doorway half expecting to see him, standing in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon, but the house is empty. Even after the dream fades away like the graphic on a washed out t-shirt, Sora is left wondering. Like, is any of this for real...or not?


End file.
